The present invention relates to an intelligent data structure, processing apparatus, and medium for using a network, which allow knowledge processing of determination necessary for a work when a businessman in a company performs external or internal work processing or a person makes business transactions.
Conventionally, as means for assisting works of a company or staff members of a company, various data searching means using personal computers for accounting, slip adjustment, sales processing, business result processing, due date management, and the like have been used.
As described above, the conventional work assist means are used to independently assist works unique to individual specialties (accounting division, sales division, manufacturing division, and the like). When a company has many branches, assist systems unique to the respective branches are constructed. However, such work assist means impede information simultaneity between the head office and branches. In addition, data cannot be directly processed between a branch and head office or between other companies and a given company to which the user belongs because of the difference in data structure, resulting in inconvenience. To use data of other companies in the given company, data input operation using an instruction manual is necessary. As a consequence, the periods of order reception and purchase order of merchandise may have time delays, and the quantity cannot be optimized. For overall settlement processing including the head office and branches as well, a time delay may be generated between the head office and each branch because of the absence of information simultaneity. This may result in economical loss.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an intelligent data structure, processing apparatus, and recording medium using a network, which allow to quickly make various determinations or perform settlement processing by obtaining a work assist method capable of increasing the flexibility of data processing for both other companies and a given company to which a user belongs, obtaining information simultaneity outside and inside the company, performing quick data processing, and obtaining knowledge work processing.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, basically, a data processing apparatus has a self data group storage portion, reception data group storage portion, transmission data group storage portion, reception processing means connected to a network, and transmission processing means connected to the network. The data structure of each storage portion is classified into organization, reference, and general control in the vertical direction and slip, book, and knowledge in the horizontal direction. Although the data contents in the vertical direction are the same, they are defined as data having different meanings. Slips and books are managed using identification codes, and knowledge is managed using item data and knowledge table.
The present invention is an intelligent data structure wherein data is used in an apparatus comprising reception processing means connected to a network, transmission processing means connected to the network, self data group storage portion, a reception data group storage portion for storing data received by the reception processing means, and a transmission data group storage portion for storing data to be transmitted by the transmission processing means,
the self data group storage portion has a data structure in which slip data that means a slip has a structure comprising at least a slip identification code, a slip item identification code expressed or described in the slip, and a layout window identification code used to display the slip, book data that means a book has a structure comprising at least a book identification code, a book item identification code expressed or described in the book, and a layout window identification code used to display the book, and knowledge data that means knowledge comprises an actual data group corresponding to the slip identification code and the slip item identification code, and the book identification code and the book item identification code, a knowledge table formed from collection item identification codes prepared to collect items corresponding to the slip item identification code and the book item identification code, thereby gathering data of items corresponding to the collection item identification codes, and a layout window identification code used to display the knowledge table,
the slip data is arranged in columns of organization, reference, and general control in the same format, the book data is arranged in the columns of organization, reference, and general control in the same format, and the knowledge data is arranged in the columns of organization, reference, and general control in the same format, data in the column of organization is defined as data used by the apparatus, data in the column of reference is defined as entire data used in the apparatus and other apparatuses, and data in the column of general control is defined as data of at least an instruction, communication, or message,
a reception data group has the same data structure as that of a self data group,
a transmission data group has the same data structure as that of the self data group, and
when the slip, book, and knowledge data are transmitted in the column of general control of the reception data group, the received knowledge data of the data can be displayed using the knowledge table so as to allow operation of permitting or inhibiting replacement of the received knowledge data with corresponding knowledge data of the self data group.
With this data structure, data can be used in various forms with high versatility. When reception data is received from a branch or other companies, and transmission data is transmitted to a branch or other companies, simultaneity with respect to the branch or other company can be obtained, and simultaneity in purchase order and order reception of merchandise can be obtained.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.